


A Cat and Her Kitten

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Batman isn’t the one who finds Jason trying to steal his tires. Instead, a certain Cat discovers the youth’s attempts and, impressed, offers to take him under her wing - so to say. After all, whoever said Batman should be the only one with a teenage sidekick?





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have no clue what this is. Don’t expect regular updates, i’m shit at that. But this should definitely be fun! it's gonna be a mash-up of canons (comics, cartoons, movies) with my favorite parts picked from each

“Cutie, what exactly are you trying to do?” an unfamiliar voice asked, interrupting Jason during his attempt to boost the Batmobile’s tires. Jason looked up to see a leather catsuit-clad figure perched on top of the car. 

He scowled. 

“Back off, Catwoman, this is  _ mine,”  _ he growled before returning his attention to his work. 

Catwoman snickered and slid off the car so she was standing over him. “Well, someone’s got a  _ cat- _ titude,” she purred. 

Jason groaned, wrinkling his nose. “Ew,” he said. 

The Cat snorted as she fell into a squat so she was at the same level as Jason. “I like you, Kitten,” she said, her full, dark lips curved into a genuine smile. “Why are you trying to steal Batman’s tires though? Surely there are easier targets you could be going for.” 

Jason sighed as he set his crowbar down for a moment and gripped the base of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. “Notoriety,” he said. “I wanna be able to say, honestly, that I stole from Batman.” 

Catwoman laughed for real then, and Jason felt a shiver run down his spine. “Been there, done that,” she said, folding her legs and kneeling next to him. “Though I was older than you. I gotta say, kid, you have balls. I'm impressed.” 

Jason flushed furiously and ducked his head. “I - uh - ” 

Catwoman didn't let him finish that sentence. “No, seriously. I’m very impressed, Kitten. I like someone who has the guts to do something like this - I wanna nourish it. So, I think I’ll take a page out of The Bat’s book. How do you feel about a mentor?”

Jason’s eyes widened and his head shot up. “Wait...are you  _ serious,  _ lady?!” he exclaimed. “You don't even know my name!” 

She shrugged and smirked. “Then tell me it.” 

“Um, I’m...Jason.” 

“So,  _ Jason,  _ do you want a mentor or not?” Catwoman reiterated. 

He took a second to think about it, then said, “Yeah?” 

She grinned at him, standing up in a single fluid motion, and ruffled her hand through his curls. He could feel the metal of her claws gently scrape against his scalp. “Then follow me, Kitten,” she said, before taking her hand back and walking off. She didn't look back. 

Jason stayed, frozen, on the ground for a second before he jumped up and chased after her. Had he seriously just been given an offer to become Catwoman’s sidekick? Was this seriously his life? 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't love this chapter but i needed the beginning set up. the rest will be much more interesting!


End file.
